Sometimes you have to look around
by FelicitySmaug
Summary: ... to find love. Or the story of Roy and Felicity. (I suck at summaries, really.) OOC. Rolicity. One shot. Completed.


So, in this story Roy and Thea never happened. Roy works at the club and they are friends but that's it. It's not that I don't like them together, it just helps with the story. Oh, also, Roy is the same age as Felicity. A lot of OOC (because I suck at writing and I always twist the characters). This probably have mistakes in it because I don't have a beta and English is not my native language. I hope you enjoy this.

**I don't own Arrow.**

* * *

Felicity was sitting alone at the bar, looking at her tablet. She was heartbroken. She'd just walked in on Oliver and Sara and it hurt her more that she thought it would. It's not that she was in love with Oliver. She had a crush and it's always painful to see your crush with someone else. No, she was heartbroken because her crushes never chose _her. _High School, college, now… It was always the same thing.

She sighed deeply as she reached for her beer. Her finger swiped the screen and the picture of Oliver and Sara kissing was gone. It was replace by one of her and her mother, taken years ago. It wasn't particularly a happy memory. After her father left them her mother changed. Their relationship slowly turned from a mother and daughter to roommates who barely talked to each other. It's not that Felicity was not used to it by now but sometimes she wondered how thing could've turned out if her father never left them.

Taking a sip of her beer Felicity pressed the power off button of her tablet and putted it on the bar carefully. That's when she realized she was not sitting alone.

"I've been waiting twenty minutes for you to notice me." The stranger said, a man in his early thirties, smelling like scotch and cigarettes. "I'm Steve. And you, pretty lady, are…?"

"Not interested." Felicity responded coldly and turned her back on him.

"Oh, what now? You're gonna play hard to get?" The guy, _Steve_, grinned widely and tried to get closer to her. She was just about _try_ and use the moves that Dig showed her when someone appeared right in front of her.

"Why don't you go and mind your own business, big guy?" Roy showed up out of nowhere and was now staring deadly at the guy.

"Or what? You're gonna punch me, kid?" The guy laughed and Felicity shivered with disgust. It was an awful sound. "I'd like to see you try." Roy smirked and signalled the security guys to come over. Before they got to them

, Roy grabbed the man's neck with one of his hands and brought him closer to his face. Steve was barely breathing already, his face turning all red.

"Trust me, you really wouldn't." He squeezed him a bit harder and then released the man. "He's drunk and he was harassing her. Show him out, please?" The security guys nodded and dragged the guy towards the exit. Roy turned around to face Felicity. "You okay?" Felicity nodded and took another sip of her beer.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You showed up on time." Roy smiled and sat down next to her.

"You mind telling me what are you doing here? Not that you're like, banned from the club, but you usually stay at the basement." Felicity looked away from him and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, the foundry is occupied right now. I don't really wanna go there." She made a sign to the barman and he placed another beer in front of her. She picked it up and the next moment there was only half of her beer left.

"You might want to slow down a bit." Felicity glared, or tried to glare at him. "You sure you're okay? And I don't mean only the thing with the creeper." Roy watched Felicity carefully. She looked… Sad. Broken. "What did you mean with "occupied"?"

"Oliver is there." Roy just shook his head, not understanding. Felicity sighed. "With Sara. He's there with Sara. And please, for the love of God, don't make me tell you what they were doing. Although you've probably figured it out. It's not like you're stupid or something. For a guy that grew up on street you're pretty bright." Felicity's eyes widened and she started shaking her head. "Oh God, Roy, I'm so sorry! I did not mean to sound so rude! Oh my God, I'm the worst. I am so, so sorry!" Roy jumped on his feet.

"Calm down, Felicity. It's okay. I've heard worse things, honestly. It's okay." He placed his hands around her shoulders. She took a deep breath and rested her head on his chest for a second. It felt nice. Too nice. _Oh no. _Felicity quickly pulled herself away and reached for her beer. She took another big swig of her beer.

"I'm bad enough when I'm sober, but when I'm drunk? I can't keep my mouth shut. I can literally talk for an hour without stopping. I have friends that can confirm this. Or had friends. I haven't heard from them for awhile. Huh. I wonder what happened to them?" Felicity frowned and made another signal to the barman.

"How many beer's you've had?" Felicity looked at the ceiling, looking confused.

"I don't know. I've been here for… Two hours? So maybe five or six? I can't remember. I think I'm a bit drunk. Which I don't understand because I have a really high alcohol tolerance. I am serious, I was always the last one that got drunk, three or four tequilla shots more than the others. Usually I'm good at drink, which is not really something that deserves an award. So why am I drunk now?" Felicity looked at Roy like he was supposed to answer that but he just shrugged at her. "I got it!" Felicity screamed after a minute and clapped her hands happily. "I haven't eaten today! I mean, I had a breakfast, but that was hoooooooooours ago. I am getting hungry. D'you think Thea will get mad if I order take out?" Felicity looked at Roy, her eyes big and full of wonder. _God, she's so cute! _

"I don't think she'd get mad but I don't think it's a good idea to eat here. How about we leave and I'll drive right to Big Belly Burger?" Felicity got excited and tried to get off her chair which would've been a lot easier if she wasn't wearing heels.

"Oops. I almost fell." She laughed and grabbed her purse.

"Wait for me by the exit, right next to Jack, the bouncer, okay? I have to talk with Thea, I'll be with you in a minute." Felicity nodded and turned away to walk towards the bouncer. Roy stood there, watching after her, making sure she doesn't leave without him. When she reached Jack and stopped to talk to him, he looked around for Thea. She was near the stairs looking around the club for any troubles. He quickly walked towards her. "Hi. I was wondering if I could leave early? Like, right now?" At Thea's confused look Roy nodded towards the exit. "Felicity's a bit off and I don't want to leave her alone. I want to make sure she goes home safely."

"Oh, sure. No problem."

"Thanks. I owe you. Bye." He quickly moved towards Felicity. Nodding at Jack, he placed his hand around her waist and started pushing her gently towards the exit. "Come on. Let's go grab something to eat, yeah?"

"Yay!" Laughed the blonde girl and Roy rolled his eyes. He helped her getting in her car and chuckled lightly. She was ten times cuter when she was drunk. Roy stopped for a moment and shook his head. _She's your friend, Roy._ He walked around the car and took his place at the driver's seat. As soon as the car started Felicity fell asleep. Roy laughed quietly and started driving towards her address. Fifteen minutes later they arrived. Roy stopped the engine and carefully turned towards the woman beside him. She was beautiful. In fact, she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever met. And it wasn't just her looks, although she was really good looking. It was her personality, her kindness, her bravery… Everything in her made her so amazing that Roy couldn't help but fall for her. He fell so hard and so fast it scared him. Roy had never felt anything like this before. Everytime she smiled at him his knees turned into jelly. It was pathetic because she'd never look at him the way she looks at _him. _He sighed and got out of the car. Roy opened the door on her side and lifted her gently. He opened the door to her apartment building and carried her to the third floor. Stopping outside her door, he unlocked it and quietly entered her apartment. It was so like _her. _Bright colours everywhere, little things that showed so much about her. He looked around and decided to put her on the couch at her living room. Roy knew that she wouldn't like it if he just walked in her bedroom. It was private and he did not want to intrude. As he placed her on the couch she stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Roy?" She whispered and his stomach twisted. God, he was so screwed. He was about to pull away when her hand slipped behind his neck and brought his face closer to her's. She took only a second to think and then smacked her lips against his. Roy responded almost immediately before he realized what was going on. He pulled away from her and she whined.

"This is not right, Felicity. You're drunk and not thinking straight." She shushed him and locked their lips again but he pulled away. "No, Felicity. Don't do this. You're gonna regret this in the morning." Felicity growled and pushed him away.

"What is up me and guys? Does no one finds me attractive enough to want to be with me?" She started tearing up and pushed herself on her feet. "It always ends like this. Everyone around me has someone. Everyone is always in some sort of a relationship but me. I don't even remember the last time I slept with someone. Is there something wrong with me?" She looked at Roy and he opened his mouth but she lifted her hand to stop. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to hear it." She turned around and walked steadily to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Roy sighed and dropped on the couch. He pulled up his hand to touch his lips, closing his eyes for a moment. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long but the way it happened was wrong. He wanted her to kiss him because she wanted to, not because she was drunk and confused and he was the only one around. Sighing, Roy opened his eyes and looked around the apartment. He thought of leaving but quickly discarded the idea. It was getting really late and if she remembered what happened she'd want to talk about it. He sighed again and shook of the shoes of his feet. Tomorrow was going to be an _awesome _day.

Felicity opened her eyes slowly and groaned at the bright light. She started blinking fast, trying to wake up faster. She looked around and saw her glasses on the nightstand. Felicity grabbed and quickly placed them on her nose. 6:15. She sighed and pulled her blanket off of her. She looked down at her and stared at her pajamas. They were backwards. Felicity frowned and tried to remember what happened last night. Okay, she left the office at seven thirty, finally finishing all her paperwork, and drove herself to the foundry… Oh, right. The foundry. The image on Oliver and Sara _naked _jumped right in front of her and she shook her head to make it go away. She then remembered getting up to the club, sitting at the bar with a beer in front of her. The the creeper, _Steve_, showed up. She made a mental note to herself to check the security footage from the club and find everything she could about the guy. He chose the wrong blonde to mess around. And then Roy showed up. _Oh, no! Roy! _She winced and covered her face with her hands. Of course she'd made a fool out of herself in front of a guy. She touched her lips, remembering the feeling of their kiss. It was amazing. The way he responded the kiss was captivating. Felicity had to admit that she had never thought of Roy that way and she realized that she was stupid not to. He was a good looking guy. He was nice and he always laughed at her jokes, no matter how stupid they were. She had never looked at him that way because she was too busy focusing on Oliver. If only she opened her eyes she'd… A sound glass being broken interrupted her thoughts. Felicity jumped out of bed and grabbed the bat that placed right next to it. Her heart started beating faster as she approached her bedroom door. She took a deep breath and opened it slowly, trying to see what caused the noise. Her eyes widened when she saw the man in her kitchen, trying to pick up pieces of a broken glass.

"Roy?" She whisper yelled. Roy turned around quickly, a surprised look on his face.

"Did I woke you up? I'm sorry! About the glass too! It slipped and I tried to catch it but it fell anyway and I…"

"Roy!" Felicity yelled, dropping her bat. "You're bleeding!" Roy looked at his hand.

"It's okay. It doesn't even hurt." He started the water and putted his hand under it. Felicity watched him carefully as he tried to wash away the blood from his hands. She felt like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Did you slept here?" She asked quietly. Roy stirred for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that if you didn't feel well in the morning, you could use some help… Which you probably don't because you're like Superwoman. You can do everything and you don't need help for it." Roy looked anywhere but her and she smiled. _He's cute when he's nervous. _"Oh, I made breakfast! It's only pancakes, because that's like, the only thing that I can do. And I made coffee, the way you like it and…"

"Roy! Look at me, please." He hesitated for a moment but he brought his eyes to hers. "About last night…"

"You don't have to explain, Felicity. It's okay. You weren't yourself and I was around and things like that happen and…" Felicity walked towards him and shut him up, capturing his lips with hers. He did not responded at first but when she was about to pull away Roy placed his hand on her neck and pulled her towards his body. When they parted Felicity was barely breathing. Roy dropped his head next to her's, they forehead touching. "You know that this will change everything, right?"

"Yes." Felicity whispered, pulling his shirt off.

"And you know that if this is a one-time thing it will definitely be awkward down at the foundry?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I'll want to do this again sometime, though." Felicity started pulling him towards the bedroom, kissing his neck.

"Felicity, you're supposed to be at work in less than hour and a half. You'll be late."  
"I'll text Dig later. I'd say that I overslept."  
"Felicity, stop!" Roy yelled suddenly and pulled himself away from her. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were so dark and her lips… Roy shook his head and cleared his throat. "Felicity, I… I want to do this but I don't want to be the rebound guy…" Felicity frowned at him. "I know that you have feelings for Oliver and seeing him with Sara hurt you, but I don't want his to be one-time thing and I don't want it to be only sex." Roy sighed and closed his eyes shut. A minute later he opened them again and looked Felicity right in the eyes. "The truth is that I like you, Felicity. I really, really like you. But I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll end up getting hurt because you have never looked at me the way you look at _him_. I'm scared that if you agree to try this thing with me, I'll end up hurting you, _physically_, that I won't be able to control myself." His eyes started tearing up and Roy blinked fast few times. "I'm scared, Felicity. I am terrified."

Felicity stood there, watching him carefully. She had no idea that he felt this way. And how could she? He was right - she never really looked at him before. She now recalled all the times she caught Roy's looking at her in the foundry. She remembered how he always helped her down the stairs, or how careful he was when she joined them for training. She remembered him laughing at her jokes, him trying to make her smile when she felt down. Him always making her a compliment when she felt insecure. _I am the smartest idiot I've ever known._

"Listen to me, Roy. I don't have feelings for Oliver." Roy rolled his eyes and Felicity approached him quickly. "No, it's true. I have a crush on him but that does not mean that I'm in love with him. Last night, when I saw him with Sara I was upset, yes, but not because of him being with her and not me. I was upset because that always happens to me. It happened back in school, it happened in college and it happened now. I was upset because I always end up alone." Felicity lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. Roy hesitated for a while, but after a minute he leaned into her touch. "I am not in love with Oliver. I'm also not in love with you right now. But I'm willing to give it a chance. I'm willing to try." Roy smiled and kissed her again. It was a sweet kiss, unlike their previous one. It lasted a few minutes and after it ended they were both smiling. "So… You like me, huh?" Roy blushed and Felicity chuckled. "For how long?"

"Pretty much from the start." Felicity's eyes widened. "Yeah, you'd think that a guy injected with some special juice will not have the time or nerves to fall for someone…" Felicity laughed and kissed his jaw. She then sighed and pulled away from him.

"I have to start preparing for work… I'll see you tonight at the foundry, yeah?" Roy smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave you alone now. Bye, Felicity." He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. Roy picked up his jacket and walked out of her apartment. Outside, he leaned towards the door and smiled. He had a chance. He actually had a chance with the girl he was in love with and that's all that mattered right now.

Felicity walked lightly in the Queen Consolidated building, a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning, Joe. Is Mr. Queen here?"

"Yes, ma'am. He and Mr. Diggle arrived twenty minutes ago."

"Thank you, Joe. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, ma'am, you too."

This was her routine with the security guys. Every morning, every evening. She even got used to them calling her "ma'am", even if it made her feel old. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. It was a long trip but this morning it didn't bother her. After a minute the doors opened and she stepped out.

Diggle was sitting on the couch, reading some magazine.

"Morning, Dig." He looked at her suspicious.

"Morning. Why are you so "smiley face"?" Felicity shrugged at him and walked towards her desk.

"I'm in a good mood, I guess." She picked the schedule she made for Oliver the day before and walked into his office. She heard Diggle standing up and following her into the room. "Good morning. Here's today's schedule. Your only free time is at lunch. The most important meeting today is with Rochev and the head of R&D. I suggest this time you take notes." Oliver groaned. He was about to respond to her when Diggle spoke up.

"You know, I thought you'd be with a bad hangover. I was kinda hoping you'd be. I'm dying to see you like that." Felicity glared at him, her look sending daggers.

"How do you even know what I was doing?"

"Thea told me this morning. She said that you were pretty off last night."

"And that is not true. I remember every single thing that happened last night." The images of Oliver and Sara showed up again and she shivered. "Hmm. Maybe I should've drank more. You know, to forget things."

"Like the creeper?" Felicity opened her mouth in surprise. "Thea mentioned she saw some drunk guy talking to you. He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Felicity shook her head.

"Nope. Roy showed up on time."

"Wait, wait, wait. You were at Verdant and some creepy guy just started talking to you?" Felicity nodded and Oliver frowned. "Why didn't you called me? I was at the foundry, I was gonna take care of it."

"Okay, first of all, I don't need you to take care of anything involving me, okay? Yes, we are friends and we are a team but my life is my life, okay? Second of all, there are security guys at the club that are perfectly capable of dealing with stuff like this. And lastly, I didn't call you because you were too busy taking care of other… stuff." Oliver's eyes widened. Felicity shook her head with annoyance. "Now, if that's everything, I'm gonna go and grab me some coffee. I don't have a hangover but my head starts to hurt already. Your first meeting is in ten minutes, _Mr. Queen._" With that Felicity turned towards the door and left to find herself some coffee. Today was going to be a long, long day.

Ten minutes before the lunch break, Felicity's phone started ringing. _Roy. _Felicity started blushing as she grabbed her phone and walked away from Diggle. She was willing to try but she wasn't sure she wanted the other guys to know about it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey. I'm near your office, wanna grab lunch? After all, I promised you Big Belly Burgers and I don't want you to think that I'm a guy who doesn't keep his word." _Felicity laughed soundly.

"Sound's great. I'll be done in ten minutes. See you."

"_Bye, Felicity." _Okay, the way Roy said her name? Totally awesome. Felicity smiled at her phone as she walked back to her desk. She sat on her chair and started working again. She could feel Diggle's eyes on her, looking her curiously, but he didn't made a comment. Felicity sat back at her chair and looked at her screen.

"You're in a really good mood, aren't you?" Diggle asked, looking curiously at her. "Who is he?"

"Who's who?" Felicity asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Come on, Smoak. You're too smart to play stupid." Felicity opened her mouth to respond but Diggle stopped her. "Look, I'm not gonna make you talk about it if you don't want to. I just want to know if you're happy, that's all." Felicity smiled at him as she got up to get her coat.

"You know what, Dig? I'm not really sure right now. It's really, really early days. But I kinda hope it works out." She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I have lunch plans. Be back in an hour. Bye, Dig."

"Bye, Felicity." Diggle watched her entering the elevator. He hoped that she was happy. Felicity needed to open her eyes and realize that Oliver is not the right man for her. As much as Dig loved and respected Oliver he knew that he'd only hurt her.

Dig stood up and walked towards the window. He saw Felicity leaving the building and walking towards some guy that looked familiar. Diggle watched Felicity running towards the man and jumping on his back. They both laughed and when the man dropped Felicity on the ground and turned around to kiss her, Dig finally recognized him.

"Well, I'll be damned." Felicity sure had a taste for men. And even though the kid was dangerous, with the whole mirakuru thing that was in his system, Diggle was kinda hoping things will work out between them. Plus, it was obvious that the kid was in love with Felicity. Diggle was sure he'd do everything to prevent their IT girl to get hurt.

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver's voice shook Diggle out of his thoughts.

"She had plans. Said she'd be back in an hour." Oliver frowned and turned to walk back to his office.

"Plans? What kind of plans? She never leaves at lunch." Diggle rolled his eyes.

"Well, she did today. So, calm down, eat, and try to focus on your meetings. You need to remember that the company is important too." Oliver frowned at him but Diggle just shook his head. God, he was hoping things between Roy and Felicity went well. Their night job would've become much more awkward if things between them don't work out.

Surprisingly, things between Roy and Felicity were going steady. They managed to keep it a secret for whole five months. Well, Diggle, of course, knew but he kept his mouth shut. He could see how happy they looked. Roy was way more calmer around Felicity. He hadn't let his anger take over him ever since they started dating. Things were going great. Well, until…

"You are not going and that's it!" Roy turned his back on Felicity and moved towards the dummy. Oliver, Sara and Diggle stood beside, watching awkwardly at the arguing couple. They all agreed with the kid, but Oliver and Sara couldn't understand why he was reacting so passionately.

"What do you mean that's it?" Felicity yelled, using her loud voice. "Roy, I'm the only one that can hack into Stevens' systems, I'm the only one that can find out where he keeps the people and I can't do it from here! I have to go!" Roy punched the dummy and broke it.

"Dammit, Felicity, no! It's too dangerous!"

"Roy, if we don't do this, he'll keep experimenting on those people like they are animals. We can't let that continue. They don't deserve to die and we can't just sit here, doing nothing when we have a chance to actually save them!" Roy sighed and dropped his head. Felicity shook hers and approached him slowly. Oliver was about to warn her to be careful around Roy but Diggle put his arm on his shoulder, stopping him. "Look, I know why you're against it. I understand. Every time you go out I have the same thoughts in my head." She lifted her right hand and cupped his cheek. He didn't even hesitated to lean into her touch, his pulse momentarily slowing down. "I'm scared too. God knows I don't want to go out there. But we can't just let them die, Roy. We can't let him keep doing this. We have to stop him." Roy opened his eyes and looked sadly at her.

"I hate it when you are right." Felicity smiled slowly and lifted her other hand. "But… What if something happens to you? What if he or some of his man finds you and we don't get in time? I… I can't do this without you. I… love you." The last part was whispered but they all heard him. Felicity's eyes widened with surprise. This was the first time he said it. This was actually the first time a man she dated said those words to her. It took Roy good twenty seconds to realize what he said. He freezed and started babbling. "Oh God, I did not meant to say that!" Felicity lifted her eyebrows. "NO! I mean, I really do feel this way and I didn't say it to stop you from going out there but if it works it's fine with me and I…" Felicity rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. They heard a light gasp but paid no attention to it.

"Ramblings are still my thing, Roy, although you're really cute when you're doing it." Roy started blushing and Felicity laughed. "I love you, too." Roy blinked a couple of times. "But that does not change anything. I am going on this mission. If you want to come with me, fine. But you can't make me stay here." Roy sighed and dropped his head on her shoulder. Felicity wrapped her hand around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I did not said it just to see if you'll say it back." Roy whispered.

"I know. I said it because I mean it." They stayed like this for a minute and then separated. They both turned to the other members of their team, Roy's hand wrapped around her waist. "So, what's the plan?" Sara and Diggle started talking, explaining everything to Felicity. She listened to them closely, not wanting to miss a single thing. It was dangerous and she had to be sure she did not blew it up. She didn't even notice Roy leaving her side and stepping back a few steps. And she certainly didn't notice Oliver getting closer to him.

"How long?" Oliver's voice was quiet and Roy sighed.

"Five months." _Five months… That's when me and Sara got together. _Oliver frowned at the realization. He and Sara didn't last, of course. It was something he had known from the beginning. There was too much history, too much memories. They were both okay with their breaking up and so was the team. When they told them that things between them were over everyone looked sort of relieved. Things were back to normal. Well, almost normal. Oliver noticed that Felicity has changed. She didn't babble, she didn't made innuendos, she was different. Now, that Oliver knew about her and Roy he understood why. And it was not only the IT specialist that has changed. Roy was calmer, more responsible, didn't let the anger out. He did everything according to their plans and didn't object his decisions, unless they were really stupid.

"Look, if you're about to give the big brother talk, save it. Dig already did, months ago." Oliver's eyes widened as he looked at his friend. "And if you're worried I'll hurt her… Don't. At the beginning I thought I wouldn't be able to control myself. That I'd just snap and break her. But I won't. I know I'll never hurt her because I don't know what I'll do without her. Even when I'm blinded with anger, one small touch by her is enough for me to calm down completely. I can't explain it." Oliver stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking over Roy's words. He understood him and, as much as he'd hate to admit, he saw that the kid really cared for her. And that Felicity cared for him too. It was better this way. She was going to be better with him.

"Come on. Let's check the plan one more time." With that Oliver turned his back on Roy and joined the others. _He just realized what he could've had. _If this had happened five months ago, he'd be freaking out right now. But he knew how Felicity felt. Roy knew she loved him, only him and he trusted her. Things were going to be awkward for a while, that was sure, but he had a feeling everything will be alright at the end.

Hours later, after the mission ended successfully, Roy and Felicity were back in her apartment, laying comfortably in her bed.

"You know, I thought that it was gonna be worse that that." Felicity said, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"The mission or telling Oliver and Sara?"

"The telling thing. The mission was easy." Roy lifted his eyebrows and Felicity laughed. "What? It was easy once I understood the whole plan." She stopped talking for a moment and smirked at him. "I was good, wasn't I?" Roy just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You were great, as much as I hate to admit it. I promise in the future I'll try to be more cooperative." Felicity smiled widely and kissed him slowly.

"If I have to be honest I hope I don't have to go out a lot. It was exciting, yes, but I definitely prefer staying with my babies." She saw relief in Roy's eyes. It wasn't exactly the truth but she knew it'd make him happier if she was safe in the foundry. "So, what did Oliver said?"

"You noticed?" Felicity snorted.

"Of course I noticed. I notice everything. So?" Roy sighed.

"He didn't really said anything. He asked when did this started and I started babbling, something I must get from you," Felicity slapped him playfully across his chest. "and when I was done talking he just sat there, not saying anything. He took it better than expected." _Yeah, and he maybe realized that he was in love with you, not a big deal. _Roy couldn't stop thinking about that. Yeah, he was sure that Felicity loved him, she showed him in more than one way. But who would prefer him, the high school dropout raised on the street, when Oliver Queen was the one he was competing? Felicity is smart. She's practically a genius and she's dating… _him. _

"Hey, what's wrong?" Felicity saw the doubt in Roy's asked and it worried her.

"If Oliver… If Oliver had feelings for you, would you still want to be with me?" Felicity looked at him confused. "He's a better choice than I am, Felicity. The guy's a freaking billionaire, who fights for the right things and he can give so much that I can't. I mean, I love you. I really, really do. But I can't make you stay with me if you can be with him."

Felicity just sat there, listening to him closely. He was right, the obvious choice was Oliver. But it wasn't the obvious choice for her.

"No." Roy lifted his eyebrows.

"No?"

"No. See, you are right. Any other woman in my position would choose Oliver. Hell, if you had asked me that question six months I'd probably choose Oliver. But people change. I have changed. And you are the reason I did. This thing, between us," she pointed the space between them "this is something I've never had before. I've never had someone with whom I can be myself. I've never had someone who made me this happy. I never had someone who loved me as much as you do." Felicity lifted her hand and gently traced his jaw with the tip of her fingers. "I don't want Oliver, Roy. I want you." She moved a little closer to him, never taking her eyes of his. "I don't care for his money. I know what it is to have money and I know what it is to have no money. And I don't care. I don't care if we live in a huge mansion, that feels like a haunted castle, or we live in a super small apartment in the Glades. I don't care where we'll be, as long as we are together. You understand?" Roy nodded quickly and pulled her in for a kiss.

And he did understood her. He understood her ten months later, when a mission got really bad and she ended up in the emergency room, after one of the scumbags got too close to her and stabbed her in the stomach. He had never been more scared in his life. He thought he lost her, and for a minute and fourteen seconds, he actually did. As soon as she opened her eyes he was begging her to marry him. She said yes and made the worst day in his life one of his best.

A year and a half later he thought that the happiest moment in his life was seeing her walking down the aisle, a huge smile on her face. It was a small ceremony, with only their closest friends. Oliver and Diggle was the best men, Thea and Sara the bridesmaids. Detective Lance took the role of her father, walking her proudly towards him. He, of course, made a promise to him. "If you ever hurt her I'll track you down and put a bullet in your brain, understand?" Roy gulped soundly and nodded. He could see with the corner of his eyes Felicity rolling hers and smiling widely. Lance then nodded and put her hand into his. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Roy. The only thing he remembered clearly were the words "you may now kiss the bride" and him grabbing her quickly. He thought that this was the happiest day in his life but she surprised him again.

Sixteen months after the wedding Felicity gave birth to their daughter, Alison Jane Harper. It took her fifteen hours to come out to this world and those were the hardest hours in Roy's life. When Felicity told him she was pregnant he was purely terrified. What if there was something wrong with her? What if the Mirakuru changed something about her, what if, what if… Roy almost lost it at the hospital. Thea, Sara, Diggle, Oliver and Laurel (finally married, after being through so much) were all right next to him, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. They failed. He was really close to dig a hole in the floor when a nurse approached them. "Mr. Harper, would you like to meet your daughter?" Roy's heart stopped for a second and he turned towards his friends.

"I have a daughter." He whispered and everyone nodded smilingly. "I have a daughter. I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" He screamed and let them drag him in for a group hug. He then turned back to the nurse and followed her to Felicity's room. That was the longest walk in his life. He opened the room slowly and stopped at the door. Felicity looked up and smiled proudly at him. Roy walked slowly towards the bed and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered and she repeated it. He then brought his eyes to the little bundle in her arms and gulped nervously. "Is she…?"

"She's perfect. She's just perfect." Roy sighed deeply and relaxed. "Do you want to hold her?" He nodded and carefully took the baby from her hands.

"Hi, baby girl. Hello. I am your daddy." Tears started falling from his eyes but he didn't care. "I love you so much. You and your mom. You are my life and I promise you, daddy's going to make everything he can so you can be the happiest girls in the whole world." He kissed her forehead slowly and placed her back in her mother's hands. Felicity smiled widely as he sat on the bed right next to her. "I love you so much. You have made me the happiest man on earth and I swear in God I will do everything so you can feel the same way." Felicity placed her hand on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You already did."

* * *

So, did you like it? What do you think?


End file.
